1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sun visor attachments; and, more particularly, to a multi-adjustable sun visor adapted to be attached to a pre-existing visor in a vehicle to provide a variety of adjustments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been proposed in the past for shielding the sun's rays from the eyes of drivers and their passengers. Almost all vehicles have a visor that swivels outwardly and downwardly from the roof or mounting of the vehicle. Such visors only cover a limited area and it is difficult to swing or pivot the same to block substantially all directions of the sun's rays. For example, there is a space between the driver's visor and the passenger's visor that is not generally covered by either visor. Although many attachments have been suggested in the past, no visor attachment is known which quickly and easily snaps onto a pre-existing visor, can be swung outwardly therefrom and rotate to a variety of positions, yet provide for both longitudinal and vertical extension of the visor.